1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed various electro-optical devices using an electro-optical element such as an organic light emitting diode (hereinafter, referred to as an “OLED”) called an organic EL (Electro-Luminescent) element or a light emitting polymer element. As one of types of driving the electro-optical device, a multiplexer type is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2008-304690). In JP-A-2008-304690, a plurality of data lines is sorted as a plurality of blocks each having three data lines, and a plurality of image signal lines respectively corresponding to the data lines constituting the block is provided. In one horizontal scanning period, signal voltages of R, G, and B are sequentially supplied from the image signal line corresponding to the block to each of three data lines included in each block.
Each pixel of JP-A-2008-304690 includes a light emitting element emitting light with luminance in accordance with a driving current, a driving transistor controlling the driving current, and a selection transistor disposed between the driving transistor and the data line and controlled to be turned on or off in accordance with a signal supplied to the scanning line. In JP-A-2008-304690, for a predetermined period before a signal writing period as a period within one horizontal scanning period, the selection transistor of the pixel circuit corresponding to the scanning line to be selected in the one horizontal scanning period is set to an off state, and signal voltages VsigR, VsigG, and VsigB of R, G, and B are distributed to the respective data lines. The signal voltage supplied to each data line is held by a parasitic capacitance or the like present in the data line. Then, in the subsequent signal writing period, the selection transistors of the pixel circuits corresponding to the scanning line to be selected in the one horizontal scanning period are set to an on state in a batch, so that the signal voltages held in the respective data lines are written to the pixels in a batch.
Incidentally, a parasitic capacitance is present between the adjacent data lines, so that capacitive coupling is performed therebetween. Now, a case is assumed in which a signal voltage is supplied to a first data line in a certain block and a signal voltage is supplied to a second data line adjacent thereto. Since the first data line is in an electrical floating state when supplying the signal voltage to the second data line, the potential of the first data line changes while being synchronized with the potential of the second data line. At this time, the potential of the first data line changes from the precedent potential (the signal voltage value written to the first data line) by a value corresponding to a change amount of the potential of the second data line.
Next, a case is assumed in which a signal voltage is supplied to a second data line and a signal voltage is supplied to a third data line. Since the second data line is in an electrical floating state when supplying the signal voltage to the third data line, the potential of the second data line changes while being synchronized with the potential of the third data line. At this time, the potential of the second data line changes from the precedent potential (the signal voltage value written to the second data line) by a value corresponding to a change amount of the potential of the third data line. As described above, there is a problem in that the value of the signal voltage written to each data line is deviated from a desired value due to the signal voltage written to the data line adjacent to the corresponding data line.